Golden Age Jackie
Personality Quiet yet methodical, Jackie is a girl of few words, rarely letting her expressions be known past the occasional nod and shake of her head. Despite this silence, she will often have multiple things going through her mind, normally involving the current situation she’s in, how she plans to get out of it, and generally other dubious schemes. She is deceptively innocent in appearance, and is fully alright with using that to her advantage and tricking people with it. While normally against harming others, as she believes that the strongest warrier can start and end wars without lifting a finger, she will not hesitate to fight to defend herself, Levi, or someone she cares about, on the rare occasion she finds somebody she cares about. Backstory Coming from a fairly normal background, Jackie lived a boring and uninspiring life, born into an extremely poor family as a con-artist / thief who had to make it a habit of deceiving people just to get their next meal. Quickly learning to be apathetic towards others if she wanted her lies to be genuine, and to be able to properly fool people, she slowly became dissociative when it came to others, believing that whatever happened to a person was their fault and simply something the weren’t smart or savvy enough to see coming. At the age of 16, both her parents were arrested for armed robbery, and she was taken into a new family, where, despite being treated far better than with her old family, she was miserable. She couldn’t understand why they felt the things they felt or did the things they did, and slowly became an outcast again, even to her new family. Being passed around from adopted family to adopted family for the next few years of her life, she eventually decided she had had enough of this facade of being normal and simply ran away, continuing her family’s legacy of deceit and thievery, even to this day. Resources As she is a thief with no set income, her resources and possessions are limited to the clothes on her back, her weapon, and a small abandoned apartment complex that she found a few years back. Equipment/Weaponry Jackie’s only real equipment is a 2m long snake-charming flute that doubles as her primary melee weapon and is wielded like a staff. Inside the flute is a 1m blade that folds outwards. It can be partially unfolded to have a more scythe-like function and appearance, or can be fully unfolded to become more lance-like. Besides that, her only real equipment is her eyepatch and, of course, Leviathan. Specializations *Polearm Proficiency *Strategy *Deception *Pattern Recognition Quirk Yggdrasil Jackie’s quirk summons a massive snake guardian that stands by and defends her at all times. This snake, named Leviathan, or shortened to ‘Levi’, is around 20m long and 1m wide, but can shrink down to normal snake sizes for easier transportation and movement. Levi and Jackie share a close mental bond that allows them both to know where the other is at all times, and they each feel 50% of the other’s pain. Levi is sentient and acts on its own to protect Jackie, whether she is aware of it or not, but can be commanded to do specific requests and commands that she wishes. They cannot specifically talk to one another, but can normally understand how the other is feeling and/or what the other wants or needs. Levi has 15kN of armor due to it’s massive, stronger-than-normal scales, has a non-venomous bite of 15kN, and has the speed of a normal human at 45km/h. It also has all the flexibility of a normal snake despite its size, and can curl up, twist, and turn completely encumbered. It’s stomach is completely non-toxic to humans, meaning that people can be eaten by the snake and survive, or simply be intentionally held in there for storage. If Levi is killed, Jackie will spend a full turn dazed from their mental connection being severed, and it will take 10 turns for Levi to be resummoned and be back to full strength again. Hallowed Mode In dire emergencies, Jackie and Levi can fuse into one being, the fusion initiated by Levi opening his jaw as wide as possible and her either climbing in or falling in through various means. The transformation takes a full turn, and both Levi and Jackie are left vulnerable while transforming. Once the transformation is complete, a white-haired Jackie will be left, with a 5m long albino snake tail coming out of her lower back. Her right eye, normally covered by her eyepatch, will glow a bright golden. Once the fusion is complete, Jackie switches the eyes her eyepatch is covering, leaving her golden reptilian eye exposed, activating it. While in Hallowed Mode, Jackie’s speed and strength double, leaving her with 10kN hits and swings, 80km/h, or roughly 50mph as her max speed, though she can only sustain it for 1 or 2 turns at most, and a small scaly layer of armor over her skin, giving her about 10kN of protection, as well as slightly better vision overall, especially in the dark, increased flexibility, and most importantly, sharp fangs that can be used to bite people for some good damage, though she doesn’t get increased biting strength or venom. This mode lasts 6 turns naturally, but can be ended early by completely removing the large and easily noticeable tail on her back, via cutting, damaging, or other means. If ended naturally, there is a 5 turn cooldown after they unfused where Levi is stuck as a normal sized snake, and a 15 turn cooldown on the mode itself. If ended via tail removal, however, they instantly unfuse, there is a 10 turn cooldown before Levi can become his full towering size again, and a 30 turn cooldown on the mode itself. If ended forcefully even after separation she will be in a state of pain, essentially stunned for 2 full turns. Quirk Drawbacks While Levi is a strong guardian to have and used for protection and attack, when not in Hallowed Mode Jackie is extremely fragile and weak, and despite her combat prowess and natural agility, can be beaten in a CQC battle against anybody who has a generally tougher build than her, which isn’t exactly a hard feat to achieve. As well as this, Jackie and Levi share portion of each other’s pain, effectively making them each other’s weak spots. It’s especially bad on Jackie’s end, as Levi is much bigger than her and is normally taking the hits for her anyways, meaning in fights she is almost always in some sort of pain, despite her stoic and calm demeanor. As well as this, killing Levi essentially renders her quirkless for 10 full turns, her only defenses being her natural human stats and her skill with her staff/blade flute. Hallowed Mode brings its own variety of drawbacks as well. While good for turning Jackie into a more agile and miniature version of Levi, she also has less attack and defense as Levi does normally, making the mode more suited for one on one duelist type fights, as she’s most likely struggle when facing more than one person. On top of this, after the mode ends she ends up stuck with small Levi for up to 10 turns, and if used irresponsibly leaves her dazed and open to attack due to its side effects. Versatility Because of Jackie’s natural quick-wittedness and patience, she is normally able to think up and execute fairly complex plans on the go. Because of her quirk and how it works, she is especially good at stealth and recon, as she can use Levi to scout out an area in his smaller form, and then get the information back from him. In Levi’s normal form, he is a hell of a force to reckon with, and paired with her intellect allows them to become an extremely strong force together Example When Jackie is simply casually walking around, she’ll have Levi in his smaller version, simply hidden in her clothes or something of the sort, that way if the situation occurs he can quickly grow back up to normal size and help take care of the issue. Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Retired